Gotta Be You
by Half Angel Half Evil
Summary: Rima catches Nagihiko cheating on her with Amu. Now that she's gone, Nagihiko wants nothing more than to have her back. Can he do it? Or will he lose the girl he loves forever? Song: Gotta Be You - One Direction. Main couple: Rimahiko. SONG-SHOT


**ONE-SHOT Song: Gotta Be You Couple: Rimahiko**

**In honor of my birthday! This is to you all!**

* * *

"I never want to see you again!" Mashiro Rima was flaming mad. No one has ever seen the Queen of the Guardians ever be so furious. The surrounding crowd were all happy that it wasn't any of them that all this anger is directed toward. They just felt more sorry for the poor sucker it was directed to; Fujisaki Nagihiko. "Did you two think I wouldn't have found out? The sneaking around, the secrets, the 'I'm busy' at the same time."

"Rima-chan, it was a mistake! I didn't mean to do it! I'm sorry." The poor Jack of the Guardians practically begged on his knees to the girl he loved. The anger in her eyes, mixed with something underneath, something only he could see, pain, made his heart ache. "I love you, you know that. You're the only girl for me."

"I thought you did, it looks like I was wrong," she said. Rima darts her big honey eyes from Nagihiko, to the girl next to him. "And I thought you were my best friend. How can you do this to me? How can you do this to your own boyfriend, forget about him?"

Hinamori Amu, Joker of the Guardians, didn't even have any words to defend herself with. Tears blurred her amber eyes as they fell, ashamed with herself. Secretly kissing her best friend's boyfriend for the past few months deserves shame. To top it off, cheating on Hotori Tadase, King of the Guardians.

Without another word, the pint-sized blond walks away. The crowd of Seiyo students parts as she walks by, not wanting to have to deal with the flaming Queen.

Nagihiko stares after her, not taking his eyes off her petite retreating figure. The last look she gave him, disappointment, something that will forever be burned in his head. It was a mistake, everything was a mistake. A mistake he made; the mistake to cheat.

_Girl I see it in your eyes your disappointed_

_Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed_

_with your heart, I tore it apart_

One month has passed. Nagihiko walks down the hall of Seiyo. Rumors have spread, his and Amu's reputation both stained, and both caught in the middle of made up lies. Meeting at the Royal Garden have been awkward; Tadase not able to look at Amu, Rima giving Amu and Nagihiko ice glares, and the rest of the Guardian members trying to move on from the situation.

Saying Nagihiko was upset about the situation was an understatement. A complete mess the straight "A", basketball star student was the first few weeks after Rima's confrontation. Only recently he's been able to straighten his act academically. Without her, he's nothing.

As he turns the corner, he accidentally bumps into someone very smaller in size to him and both of their things scatter across the floor. As he's about to apologize to the person, he freezes.

"Rima." It's the only word he can choke out. This is the first time the two have talked to each other since that day. Guardian meetings don't count, taking on X-eggs don't count either. The halls have been cleared, everyone being at an assembly.

The first thing he notices is the change in her eyes. The fiery hatred that burned in her eyes, but also the sadness that hides in it with fear. Nagihiko had to stop himself from holding her, remembering that those emotions were caused by him.

"Fujisaki," she says blandly. Rima gets on her knees and starts to pick up her things. "Can you please watch where you are going next time?"

Another thing, that has been bothering him; she shows no emotion around him. With any of her other friends, she can be smiling or angry or sad. Any communication to him is with politeness and professional. The fact that she isn't showing Nagihiko any emotion is killing him. He had really hurt her.

_And what a mess I made upon your innocence_

_And no woman in the world deserves this_

_But here I am, asking you for one more chance_

After gathering her things, Rima straightens herself before walking pass him and down the hall. He couldn't take it anymore. With clench fists, Nagihiko turns around and opens his mouth.

"Rima-chan," Nagihiko says, this time with more force. Enough force to make her stop and turn around again. She looked so beautiful to him. How much had he imagined playing with her blond curls again? He missed burying his face in them and smelling her favorite shampoo as he held her tightly in his arms.

Now that Nagihiko had gotten her attention, he didn't know what to say. What was he suppose to say? It was a miracle enough she turned around. The hardest part comes now, where he has to talk to her, and really talk to her, for the first time in so long.

"If you have nothing to say then I'll be making my way." No. He can't have her leave again. Her receding form made Nagihiko blurt the first thing that came to his head.

"I still love you."

_Can we fall, one more time?_

_Stop the tape, and rewind_

_Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade_

_Cause there is nobody else_

_It's gotta be you_

_Only you_

_(2x)_

_Now girl I hear it in your voice and how it trembles_

_When you speak to me I don't resemble who I was_

_You've almost had enough_

It's like time froze. Neither one moved; neither spoke. Nagihiko mentally hit himself for saying something so stupid. Of course she knew that he loved her. He just needed to make Rima believe it. It felt like forever. Nagihiko didn't expect the next words to come from the stout girl barely five yards away.

"Then why did you do it?" Rima's voice quivers ever so slightly, Nagihiko wondered if he heard right. Then he realized something; she never spoke her real feelings. All the emotions, besides anger, have been bottled up inside of her all along. Never sharing these feelings with anyone because he broke her will to trust.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe lingering feelings for Amu," Nagihiko admits. He won't lie to her, that's the last thing he ever wants to do. "I just know now, that I love you more than anything. Losing you was the worst thing that ever happened to me, and I'm not losing you again."

Nagihiko takes a tentative step forward, and then another one. Rima tries to back away from him and ends up her back pressed against the wall. Nagihiko keeps taking steps until he's right in front of her. Rima's eyes have drooped down and he can see the tears building up. Nagihiko had to use all his will not to brush them away; it may just hurt her more.

_And your actions speak louder than words_

_And you're about to break from all you've heard_

_But don't be scared, I ain't going nowhere_

"Is it true what they say?" she whispers. "That you and Amu are together now." Nagihiko finally places the puzzle together. Her fear that was bottled up, was that he and Amu betrayed her. That they both lied to her and kept it from her all along.

Nagihiko dares himself to take the step. He reaches up with a shaking hand and cups her cheek, forcing their eyes to meet.

"You're the only girl I see," he whispers. Nagihiko decides to try again and gently presses his lips against her's.

Something in both of them snapped. Rima reached both her arms up and entwined them around his neck making all of her books clatter to the floor,. Nagihiko cups her face with both hands, trying to bring her closer to him. The tears keep streaming down her face and Nagihiko strategically wipes them away.

_I'll be here, by your side_

_No more fears, no more crying_

_But if you walk away, I know I'll fade_

_Cause there is nobody else_

_It's gotta be you_

_Only you_

_(2x)_

_Oh girl, can we try one more one more time?_

_One more, one more, can we try_

_One more one more time, I'll make it better_

_One more, one more, can we try?_

_One more, one more,_

_Can we try one more time to make it all better?_

Once they both break apart, Rima presses her forehead against his. Nagihiko stares deep into her eyes. All the hate, the fear, the sadness; all gone. It's all replaced with love, pure love. A smile spread across his face and he hugged her tightly. She hugged back, still crying.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry," he whispered. Even Nagihiko could feel tears coming up and a few do make their way out. "I'll never hurt you again, I promise. I'll make sure you'll always be happy, and that nothing will ever hurt you. Just please, don't ever leave me."

This makes Rima cry harder into his shoulder. Nagihiko moves back and kisses away her tears, and after putting his lips on her forehead.

"I'll be there for you Rima," he whispered against her. "But only if you'll let me. Can we try us, one more time?"

"Nagihiko," she whispers, holding him tighter. Hearing him say her name is like heaven to him. Nagihiko just holds her back, planning on never letting go. For Rima, he'll never let go. "Of course."

_Cause it's gotta be you (2x)_

_Only you (2x)_

_It's gotta be you, only you_

_(2x)_

* * *

**Hey guys! Recently I've developed a One Direction fever x3. So you may expect a few One Direction Song-Shots from me! This one I wrote a while ago, but have been saving up for my birthday!**

**So thank you all for being the best readers, subscribers, favoriters, and everything! You all are the reason I am here today writing for your entertainment! I love you all! **

**3**

**R&R**

**~HAHE~**


End file.
